Kitty Cat Chiri Cat
by Shou Rei
Summary: Meow! Sorry i'm not that good in summaries.;; What happens if your pet isnt your pet anymore? Instead someone special? what would you do? Wish he becomes your ever faithful pet or you lifetime partner. Please R&R this isnt as lame as it sounds.


Author's note: Well... I don't really have much to say but to enjoy the fic. Oh, It's a Marry Sue fic. I guess I'l be in it then. Hehehehehehe... sweatdrop well.. enjoy. Oh I just know this is gonna be ugly...  
  
Disclaimer: Okay so it's the same old bit... FY charies aren't mine... they belong to miss Yu Watase. I do hope she gives me Chichiri one of these days.   
  
Kitty Cat – Chiri Cat Chapter 1: Big Change  
Today is just another average day for Kasumi Yamada, a 14 year old girl who studies hard, day and night so she won't fail in junior high school, and so that she could get into a nice university after she graduates from the hell she is in right now and the other one she's gonna be in when she graduates from high school. Well it's a fine Saturday afternoon and she spends most of that afternoon slacking off and playing with her adorable cat. "Ahhh! Chiri! Come here! Bath time for you! Where are you?! Don't you want your blue fur to shine nicely?!" Its always the same... she tries to persuade her kitty to take a bath. This cat hates his bath. Chiri would often run away so she could forget bout his baths, yet, he always failed. "Alright already! I wont get give you a bath today... I'll just wipe your fur with a towel. There! Satisfied?!" looking defeated she sat down on her soft chair and waited for her cat to come out. "Meow... meow? Meow!" Chiri then came out of the closet and leaped onto Kasumi's lap, purred, and rubbed against his master's lap. "That's a good kitty." She grabbed a small hand towel and rubbed it gently against Chiri's soft and fluffy fur. "There, all clean now! Okay, off you go. Don't mess up yourself okay. If you do I'll make you take a bath." The little kitty mewed in response. After putting the cat down she went inside her room and fitted into a bath towel to get ready to take her own bath. Meanwhile, outside her house, Nakago peaked and see if the cost was clear. "Oh you're so gonna get it now you damned girl. Oi Seiryu, I want you to change her cat into a real guy." He grinned evilly as he made his request. "The cat... into a guy? Weird request... well, its yours anyway." Seiryu made Nakago's wish come to life. In an instant, the blue furred cat became a real human being. Going back into the house, Kasumi was planning to trick her cat into taking that bath after all. Hmmm... lets see... I call my cat out, let him jump on my lap, then I take him to the bathroom and bathe him there. Okay that's the plan! "Chiri! Chiri! Where are you? Come out Chiri!" Upon hearing his master's voice, Chiri came out behind the kitchen door and hurriedly leapt on his master. "Prrrrrrr..." As he knocked Kasumi to the floor, he kept on purring as he rubbed against his master's body. "EEEEEEKKKK! A...a a a a man! Get Off of me!" Kasumi was in total panic. Not only is she freaked because a guy, a really cute guy came out when she called her cat, the guy was also butt naked. Ooookay! Who is he and what the hell is he doing here!!!? "Prrrrrrr" Still purring, he enjoys rubbing against his master's soft skin like he always does. "I said get off me!" Kasumi screamed as she stood up. "Look here buddy! I don't know who the heck you are so scram!" unable to comply to his master's bidding, Chiri looked at Kasumi who was currently: kneeling on the floor and is begging the mysterious man to return to where he came from. He then purred with a smile then licked his master's face, then he purred some more. After Chiri had licked her she noticed, the guy had a scar like her cat did and they both had the same attitude of purring a lot while rubbing against her body, then she called out. "Chiri Chiri... oide." Chiri went near her and gleefully licked Kasumi's hand. So, you really are my little Chiri after all...As she realized that, she hugged him tightly and patted his head. "Well..." Kasumi grinned fiendishly, "...since you really are my Chiri, its time for your bath." "Meow?!" Trying to run away, and failing, Chiri grabbed the nearest thing at hand. The sofa, table, another chair, door, etc. He, still failing, anchored himself to the floor as Kasumi pulled him nearer to the bathroom door. "Hey! You're scratching my good floor! Just let go!" "Meow!" he then accidentally lets go and he fell right in the tub. "Good Kitty." She said as she reached for her soap, shampoo and the scrub.  
  
So how'd you like it so far? I hope you had much fun reading it. Please R&R! I'll add the next chapter shortly! Well sayonara for now. 


End file.
